Time Travelin': The Sunshine Universe
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: Alternate Universe. After the war, Shuggazoom becomes a playground for crime syndicates and dark magic among the common people. One crime lord wannabe holds a secret that may unravel time itself...


**Disclaimer:**

We three bodies of the fanfiction powers KoDraCan (KozueNoSaru, Candid Monkey and Drama-Queen) do NOT own, distribute, produce or profit from SRMTHFG. We never had, we never will. Disney and Ciro Neili own this franchise. The writing within this story is merely entertainment, and _should not_ be taken as any sort of actual plot within the storyline. The character Luna Neili does not belong to KoDraCan either. She is the original character of MiniMaloMyotismon10.

* * *

**Claimer:**

KoDraCan does own the original character Louisa Mon as welcome as the other characters created in this fanfiction.

* * *

**Warning:**

This story contains the following:

Slash (MxM)

Femmeslash (FxF)

Original Characters

Coarse language.

If you do not like any of the above, (which WILL come later in the fic), then we kindly ask for you to get the hell off the story page. By reading this story, you understand that you can't flame, sue or troll.

You were warned.

* * *

Sixteen years have passed since the conclusion of the Skeletal War and the final defeat of Skeleton King putting an end to his nightmarish campaign to lay waste to the metropolis known as Shuggazoom and the rest of the universe. Afterwards, crime had been all but forgotten, reduced from giant monstrosities terrorizing the city to organized crime rings slowly taking over the city block-by-block. Since the days of robot battles and the sky turning black were over, the less fortunate citizens of the city turned to crime for easy money and a sense of belonging. As the years passed, the petty street gangs became serious threats, due to the late formation of a sound justice system in Shuggazoom.

Three such organizations already had the city and their local governments in their sights. The Yeoman Syndicate specialized in embezzling and forging official government documents, the Dark Mage Syndicate was responsible for illegal recreational drugs and alcohol being leaked into the city and the Yaia Syndicate was best known for running numbers and powerful weapons and machinery. With the Yeoman, Dark Mage and Yaia syndicates in an alliance and threatening to control the city, the Hyperforce had no other choice but to re-invent themselves to combat ordinary citizens.

It was during an investigation of a shady warehouse on the docks of Eastern Shuggazoom that the crime syndicates were much more than they appeared. It was a cold Friday night, damp from the rain the day before. After sunset, small groups of teenagers and adults filed into a warehouse. Each group of individuals that passed through the heavily guarded main gate bore three separate emblems on their clothing. Members of the Yeomen wore a bow-and-arrow emblem, Dark Mages bore a black and white star emblem and the Yaia members wore an emblem the shape of a red character. All these groups meeting in the warehouse that night were unaware that they were being observed by an Aquarian female hidden in the many creates on the dock. Several blocks away from her, was a solid black hover vehicle parked among the crates at the docks with three passengers.

"Why is it that they always do their dirty work in warehouses?" A dark-haired teenage girl sitting shotgun asked.

"You remember the stories your dad and I used to tell you, Luna. Villains like the sound of their voices; the bigger the place, the better the echo." The older man in the driver's seat answered.

"It amazes me how you can find time to joke about such serious matters." A familiar silver monkey huffed, crossing his arms.

"Lighten up, Anta. After all, this IS Luna's second mission with us." The man smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm not as scared as I was the first time with you guys." The teen added before a wristband on her arm beeped, "There's an incoming report from Lo-lo. I'll be outside between the crates."

"Be careful, Luna." The man told her.

"I will, Mom."

After the teenager left to answer the Aquarian's call, the man turned to the terse silver monkey, his second-in-command, lover and Luna's father.

"For the record, Ichiro, I voted for sending her off to boarding school and then to college."

Ichiro Neili, 32 years of age and leader of the Hyperforce, knew it was impossible to avoid the subject, "Antauri, you know Luna. She would have fought us tooth and nail to stay with us and be with Louisa. I don't want her out here with us either. Like it or not, she wants to be a part of the team."

"I just wish that she could have decided this in safer times. I don't like the idea of a 16-year-old girl thinking about this sort of thing every day. And I'm well aware that you don't either." Antauri sighed, sitting beside the man.

Ichiro gently placed his hand on his mate's hand and squeezed it, "Remember, Anta…we can't protect her forever."

The teenager returned, "Lo-lo says that they've sealed up the warehouse and that a number of arms headed into the building."

"Another meeting for the ignorant masses, it seems," Ichiro began in serious tone, "Luna, tell Louisa to say where she's at. Antauri, contact the others. Once we get visual conformation from Gibson, we're raiding the place."

"Understood."

As Antauri telepathically contacted the rest of the Hyperforce, Ichiro and Luna suited up. Gone were the days of bright orange colors and loose white suits. In their place were tinted form-fitting bodysuits with dark oranges. Ichiro wore a full bodysuit with a black combat boots, black gloves and his entire face covered. He had dark orange eye pieces to look out of. Luna wore white halter top and tight pants. Her face-mask resembled more of her mother's younger years with slightly more brighter hues of orange. Together, the three rejoined the Aquarian and waited for the rest of the Hyperforce to join them.

"Okay, what do we have?" Ichiro asked them.

"Surveillance says they have illegal machinery in the warehouse." Otto began.

"Parts of the machinery originated from the Zone of Wasted Years." Sprx added.

"They've excavated the ruins of the Alchemist's laboratory." Gibson concluded.

"Bastards." Nova huffed.

"Whatever they have in there…it's active and it's releasing a lot of energy into the atmosphere." Otto warned them.

"Give a call to the boys at 1342. We're going in. And everyone, be careful." Ichiro told them.

Insides the warehouse was quiet crowd of gang members, listening intently to a woman standing on a crate above them. This woman was Tiffany Madison, the head organizer of the Yeoman/Dar Mage/Yaia alliance. Dressed in a sweater and slacks, she easily looked like a frumpy teenager with her short stature despite being and sounding like she was in her mid-thirties. She addressed the crow before her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we can no longer afford any more patience with this city. I say we act and take it over now."

"Big talk coming from some pipsqueak in her thirties!"

"Why should any of us listen to you? You're acting as if we're friends or something."

"The ONLY reason we're even here is because of a shaky alliance."

"This bitch is the one responsible for the alliance?! What a joke!"

Tiffany summoned a small ball of energy in her palm and fired it at the last person that spoke. The heckler pummeled to the floor, bleeding.

"Whoa…"

"She's one of them! She's a fucking witch!"

"No wonder the bosses agreed to this bullshit alliance!"

"Quite frankly," Tiffany began, "I could care less what your personal wishes are. I organized this alliance for one purpose: to take over this god-forsaken city one and for all. I simply organized this little meeting to show all of you mindless sheep how things are going to be from now on."

"And what if we don't wanna be under you and kill you?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," She then revealed a large machine, "This machine is linked to the past, present and future. To call it a time machine doesn't do this baby justice. I call it the Time Slip. I had the best and brightest minds working on this for over twelve years. If we want to take over Shuggazoom, we need to take out the police and the Hyperforce in one fell swoop. And this glorious machine is my secret weapon. Before you all came here, I went into the time stream and wiped out your respective syndicate leaders."

"You're lying."

"Name the founders and current leaders of your organizations."

To their personal horror, no one in the room could name the individual who led their organization. Tiffany laughed darkly as they all turned to her in desperation.

"That's right. If you think that was scary, imagine me seeking all of you one-by-one and having you disappear from the face of reality. That is what this machine can allow me to do…unless you all agree to be ruled by me."

Desperate eyes looked at one another before bowing down to Tiffany. The sound of windows crashing was heard. Tiffany panicked and deactivated the machine.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE! THIS IS A RAID!" Ichiro ordered.

"On no, not the Hyper-fools! Get off the ground and fight!"

A mob of desperate hoodlums were no match for an experienced group of crime fighters like the Hyperforce. They went down with relative ease. In a last-minute decision, Tiffany attacked Antauri, who was nearby and on his way to capturing her. She succeeded in capturing him and hoarding him into the large portal.

"ANTAURI!"

"DADDY!"

"Don't come any closer! I won't go to prison, not as long as I have a member of the Hyperforce hostage!"

"Let my father go, you witch!"

"Follow us if you dare! I'm going to make certain that you don't become a threat to me in the present!"

Tiffany disappeared into the active portal with Antauri in tow. Ichiro tried to run after them, but by then, the portal was turned off and he ended up crashing into the wall. As Luna helped her mother, Gibson immediately went to work on reactivating the machine as the Shuggazoom Police entered the building and made arrests on the crime syndicate members.

With her mother on her arm, Luna asked her uncle, "Is there any way to pursue them?"

"Thankfully, yes. When that woman took your father, she left the coordinates to her destination."

"Where is she heading with Antauri?"

"Sixteen years in the past, roughly several months before you conceived Luna. Judging by the active green light, they've made it safety through the time slip, but the same cannot be said if we attempt to go through this machine in the same manner. This machine is meant to carry as few people as possible. If was all enter the machine, it'll be fatal and we'll erase ourselves from time."

"How many people can go through this thing?"

"Three, at the least."

"I'm going."

"Ichiro…"

"That's the father of my daughter with that madwoman. I'm going after them and getting my mate back."

"Then Louisa and I are going with you, Mom."

"Luna, you have to stay behind this time."

"Aunt Nova can lead the others! I'm not going to stand here worrying about Daddy and you!"

Ichiro knew it was a lost cause to persuade her otherwise, "Fine, Gibson, how soon can you get us though?"

"Give us ten minutes to activate Interstellar 2 and prep it for launch."

"All right, Luna, Louisa...let's get ready."

"Right!"

* * *

Damn Gibson and his inventions.

Ichiro Neili struggled to maintain control of the time-traveling craft in the Time Slip. He was so infuriated with the woman's kidnapping of Antauri and the time portal. He was sure that her intentions were destroying them. Louisa Mon, Luna's lover and best friend, tended to the wounded halfling during the flight.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING, GIRLS!!"

Luna hung onto Lois. The ship emerged from the Time Slip wormhole, crashing into the Alchemist's laboratory sixteen years in the past.

Ichiro was shaken, but not hurt. "Lois! Luna! Are you girls okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, Mom! Lo-lo? You okay?

"Yeah." Lois smiled, hugging her. Ichiro sighed, looking at his daughter and her lover.

"Come on, knock it off you two. You can be intimate later. Our top priority is finding that woman and Antauri. However, there's the added complication of my 16-year-old self and the Hyperforce in the past finding us. We have to get into the jungle and into the city before the Past-Me finds us and before anything happens to Antauri. It's important that they DON'T discover us." Ichiro said.

"But why, Mom?"

"Luna!"

"I'm serious. Why can't your past self know about us?"

"Do you want time to be altered that you never existed, Luna?"

"N-no, but--"

"Like I said, it's important that no one knows we're here. We're here to stop that bitch and rescue your father, nothing else."

"This isn't like you, Mom. You've never been this cold and angry before--"

The familiar hum of the Super Robot was heard cutting Luna's lament short.

"SCATTER, NOW!" Ichiro ordered.

Sixteen-year-old Chiro led the Hyperforce deeper into the dense jungle, "It came from over here!"

Antauri and the rest of the Hyperforce followed suit, "Gibson is there anything from your scanners now?"

"Nothing. Apparently, whatever emerged from space simply disappeared."

"There must be survivors...Monkey Team, surround the Alchemist's laboratory. Look for anything or anyone stalking around it or coming from it. I'm going through the front entrance. We rendezvous in thirty minutes in the center laboratory," The monkeys proceeded to secure the outside of the Alchemist's laboratory as Chiro ran inside. It was in the library that Chiro discovered the wrecked Interstellar II, "Wow! This ship is amazing! Sprx would have a field day with this thing! Hello? Is there anyone here? I'm Chiro of the Hyperforce! If there are any survivors, please make yourself known. I am not hostile! Please…someone respond!"

Tiffany had had plenty of time to gain footing in the past. Within minutes of arriving in the past, she stowed Future Antauri away to dispose of later and went to Alchemist's laboratory via dark magic. She was now in the shadows taking aim with a gun.

"You're done for, Ichiro Neili," She fired her gun, missing Chiro by a hair.

"Holy Shuggazoom! I'm being shot at! Monkey Team! I've encountered hostility! I repeat I—ahh!"

Tiffany's next shot broke Chiro's communicator just as Antauri was responding to him. Chiro fell down and crawled for cover as Tiffany shot at him, "Antauri, anyone! Help!"

Tiffany left the shadows and continued to shoot at Chiro, "That silver bastard's not going to help you THIS time, boy!"

Chiro struggled against her trying to counter attack, "Why are you attacking me?! I only want to help!"

"That's not my ship you foolish little boy! I'm here to get rid of you and your little rag-tag monkeys once and for all!"

Ichiro from the future heard the gunshots and returned to the Alchemist's laboratory. He came from the East Wing and saw his 16-year-old self unable to avoid Tiffany's line of attack. Just as she had him cornered, he ran up and thunder-punched her. She hit the wall hard, but she didn't fall.

"You bastard!"

"Bitch! Who are you?!"

"Your murderer. I am Tiffany Madison, but given my new attitude on life, I think I'll start calling myself the Time Mistress. I know you'd be after me somehow." She spat.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"That's for me to know and YOU and your little bastard spawn to find out!"

Tiffany threw a smoke bomb, escaping in the confusion of the smoke. The past version of Chiro looked up at the more adult him after Tiffany escaped, "Holy Shuggazoom! Who are you and what's going on?! Who does she have?!"

Ichiro glared at his past self and ran off into the jungle after her, just as Antauri phased in the building.

"Chiro! Chiro are you all right?!"

"Yeah but that man look just like me but adult!"

Antauri looked confused, "Chiro, I only saw a woman running out. The others are in pursuit of her for answers."

"I swear there was a guy that looked like me, Antauri. Let's go and find the others."

Antauri and Chiro met up with the others, only to find that the woman was gone. Then the ground started sinking beneath them. They couldn't escape!

Chiro fell on his ass as they sank down, "Antauri!"

"Hold on to me, Chiro!" Antauri shouted as the others held on to various trees and roots. Just then, the man that Chiro saw did a spinning flip in the air and performed alchemy to stop the ground. Luna and Lois threw ropes at them to help them up at the risk of being discovered. They were all discovered.

Chiro climbed up keeping hold of Antauri the whole time shaking, "What in Shuggazoom is going on!?"

Antauri noticed the man as well. "Who...what--"

Before anyone could begin asking questions, Tiffany attacked them. The older man fought less with power and more with martial arts, stopping her from advancing on the Hyperforce before she disappeared again. THIS time, the Hyperforce has the older Chiro, Luna and Lois surrounded.

Chiro was huffing and puffing, out of breath, "I don't know who you are but I want to know what's going on and why that lady attacking us!" The monkeys had their weapons drawn.

"Our mission is of no concern to you. I have to pursue Time Mistress at all costs."

"Time Mistress?" Luna and Lois looked at Ichiro.

"Hey, I didn't choose the name, okay."

"Why do you look like me?"

"What is this, 21 questions?! I'm not answering you questions and neither are they," Ichiro snapped, indicating Luna and Lois, "Now, let us through before we force our way through."

"Not until you tell me why she attacked me and who she has!"

The man snorted, looking at his crossed daughter and the Aquarian, "All you need to know is that bimbo is after you. She has a hostage and I'm not leaving until I find him."

"Let us help you!"

"No."

"Ichi--!" Louisa began before Ichiro's glare silenced her.

"I have to prevent her from killing you and the Hyperforce and rescue someone very important to me before it's too late. I don't want, nor need your help. Now, for the last time, let me through."

The younger Ichiro frowned, but nodded, ordering the Hyperforce to stand down, "Let him through, guys. If you have a hostage situation, then we won't interfere. But if this gets out of hand again, we're making it our problem."

"I don't intend on making it your problem. Come on, girls."

"Sorry about him," Luna blurted out, "He's not usually like this. He's really worried about--"

"LUNA."

"Eep!"

Ichiro, Luna and Louisa ran past them in hopes of still tracking the Time Mistress, but not before Gibson secretly slipped a tracker on Ichiro.

"Get a load of Mr. Personality. For a guy that's worried about someone, he's awfully snappy." Sprx snorted.

"Well, we'll see where he leads us in the meantime." Gibson huffed.

"What a strange guy..."

"Yeah…but there's something really familiar about him too."

"I sensed it too, Otto."

"Let's go home, guys. I'm starving. Nova is supposed to make dessert and you know I can't resist that pineapple upside down cake! Afterwards, we'll check in with Gibson and see where Mr. Nice Guy and those girls headed to."

After a lively dinner with the conversation focused on the man that looked like Chiro and the girls he was with, Gibson homed in on the tracker in the Command Center. He became alarmed when the tracker's signal came from a warehouse near the Eastern Docks.

"Everyone! I found them!"

"Remember, we're only there to watch them," Chiro told the monkeys, "We can't interfere unless it's obvious that there's something up with them. Hyperforce, GO!"

At the Eastern Docks, The Hyperforce fanned out and searched for the man and the women. Chiro eventually spotted them spying on Warehouse 13. He called for the Hyperforce to meet him there, but by the time they rendezvoused, the young woman known as Luna discovered them and brought the matter to the man. The three visitors approached the Hyperforce.

"I knew you all were going to follow us. It's gonna take more than Gibson's old tricks to catch me." the man said, crushing the tracker.

"Wait…you know our names?" Gibson gasped.

Ichiro faltered briefly, "Yes, you're well-known throughout the galaxy after all. Just what do you take me for?"

"An enemy," Antauri snarled.

"Think what you want, but I'm NOT the enemy. That witch is the enemy here."

Luna whined, "Can't we just TELL them already?!"

"Who are you guys?!" Otto asked.

"Don't answer that question." Ichiro told the girls, "I don't have time for any of this!"

"Then make time. We're not leaving."

"FINE! But don't get in my way." Ichiro snapped sighing in frustration, "She probably already knows we'd be here, so we better watch out for traps."

"I'm sorry about him…he's not usually like this. He's really a great guy. He's just wound up tight, you know." Luna explained.

"Can you at least tell us who is it you're trying to rescue?" Chiro asked.

"…my father.

"He means a lot to us...and to him over there."

"And I can never forgive myself if anything were to happen to him. That's…that's why I've been on edge."

"There's a boat entrance to the warehouse. Not a lot of people know that."

"…Really?"

"If you enter from the water, it won't set off any sort of red flags. You three sneak in and rescue Luna's father while we distract Time Mistress."

"You would help me?"

"What matters is that hostage."

"Right…and thank you."

"He will come for me, Madison."

"I told you, it's Time Mistress!"

"You're delusional."

"And you're about to be scrap heap if you don't shut th up! Once I lure your 16-year-young selves here, I'll kill them all, effectively killing you, and those miserable older selves."

"And you think it's going work like that?"

"I KNOW it will. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to greet our guests."

Time Mistress hoisted her gun towards a window and shot at the silhouette in the window. The figure was now running as she gave chase. As she fired off shots outside of the warehouse, Ichiro, Luna and Lois snuck inside and freed Antauri before Tiffany realized that she had left Antauri unguarded. By the time she returned to try to secure the place, she was surrounded by Chiro and the Past Hyperforce. She was taken out in a matter of minutes and escorted out of the building in chains.

"This is unbelievable! I get stopped by monkeys in the future and monkeys in the past! This is humiliating!"

"Ah, pipe down."

"You know what they say: Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

After the excitement of the battle, and keeping Tiffany incarcerated outside of the Super Robot, Ichiro, Future Antauri, Luna and Lois returned to retrieve her. Chiro was there, waiting for him.

"Okay, we got the Time Mistress here. Where's the hostage?"

"I'm safe…thanks to you all." Future Antauri replied.

Chiro took a double look at the monkey. When the rest of the Hyperforce arrived, they too took a double look at the older silver monkey.

"…An-Antauri?!"

"Yes."

"…Great," Ichiro sighed, "Now we have to explain everything. I suggest you all sit down."

"Who...who ARE you all?" Antauri asked.

"And why are there TWO versions of Antauri?!

"He's Antauri and I'm Ichiro Neili…sixteen years in the future."

Chiro looked at the man in shock, "D-Did you say Ichiro? That my full first name!"

"It is?" the other monkeys gasped.

Chiro looked at his teammates, confused. Then the realization hit them all.

"CHIRO?!" Nova gasped.

"Damn...you grew up." Sprx gasped.

"...You got a beard and muscles too..." Otto noticed.

"Guys, I haven't gone by 'Chiro' since I became a parent."

"A parent?!"

"Oh screw it; I might as well be honest. It's not in my nature to lie. The Power Primate made me capable of becoming a parent."

"Everyone generation has one keeper that is capable of child-bearing. It was a matter of circumstance that Ichiro would be fertile. The Power Primate doesn't let just anyone had their way with a keeper."

"You, I mean, I can have a kid?!"

"The human girl with the tail? That's our daughter, Luna."

"Our…as in…"

"I FATHER a child with you!" Antauri gasped.

The others were horrified.

"...Surprise." Ichiro huffed.

"Oh wow... she looks just like me. And who's the frog with her?

"...Gibson and Suupa's daughter, Louisa Mon."

"Wait WHOSE and mine daughter?!" Gibson squawked.

"Calm down Gibson, you had nothing to do with her conception. A year before Luna was conceived; Gibson adopted Lois when she was six months old."

The others looked as if their brains were broken.

"So I'm guessing that Luna and Lois are a couple?"

"Yep. God, she's JUST like me...that's what I'm afraid of."

"Technically speaking, none of you should even be aware of any of this."

"That's right. Knowing this could have disastrous effects on our future!"

"So what does Time Mistress have to do with all of this? Why did she try to take us out?"

"She wanted to kill you all so that it would be easier to conquer Shuggazoom. In sixteen year's time, criminal gangs will be a serious threat instead of monsters destroying the city. She also wanted to do away with Luna."

"Of course, you actually have to have se--forget I said that!" Ichiro covered his mouth. Past-Antauri blushed red. Chiro blushed red, "Dammit..."

Chiro smiled and nuzzled Antauri before sighing, "Do we HAVE to forget this? I want to know more about the future, about us!"

"You're not supposed to know about us, Chiro."

"Future Antauri, talk some sense into Future Me!"

"He's right, Chiro."

"Well…if you gotta…"

"Your memories of this adventure will be erased by the time we return to our future. You're better off not knowing."

"Good luck to you all…and be careful."

"We will."

True to the warning, upon returning to the future, the Hyperforce of the past forgot the entire adventure and found themselves wondering why they were standing outside of the Robot before Otto suggested going for pizza. With the plan for pizza unanimously approved, they headed towards the pizza parlor, with Chiro unconsciously holding Antauri's hand.

The End


End file.
